


Signing the Treaty

by Sg1sjshipper



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sg1sjshipper/pseuds/Sg1sjshipper
Summary: Sam is working on a treaty but runs into a problem convincing the lead negotiator that Humans are trustworthy. This is a S/J fic and of course that means Jack has to worry.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Signing the Treaty

Signing the Treaty  
Thanks to Dottybunny (@dottybunny1) for being an awesome beta!

“Thank you for meeting with me again today, Colonel Carter.” The elderly man at the end of the table stood holding out his hand to Sam.

“It is my pleasure Minister Elon.” Sam took his hand and rotated it in the manner consistent with Tining traditions. He reminded her a bit of her father, so she was pleased to visit him again. They had made a great deal of progress on a treaty, but Minister Elon had been hesitant to sign the last time they met. Sam was anxious to get access to the Tining naquada but she also wanted to help the Tinings improve their medical facilities and agricultural technology. Their infant mortality rate could be drastically reduced with improved medical care and the ability to grow more food per hectare. 

“You have offered us much for the metal you found in our mountain.”

His other hand came up and covered her hand, the one he had not yet released. 

“But?” Sam could hear the but in his sentence.

“I need to know I can trust you and your people.”

Sam gave him a sweet smile. “What can I do to earn your trust?”

The older man’s eyes twinkled. “I hoped you would ask.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“The Tinings aren’t ready to sign the agreement yet. It would probably be best to send a diplomatic team to continue the negotiations.”

Landry nodded. “Do we know the naquada is worth all of this?”

“Sir?” Sam was confused about his apparent reluctance all of a sudden. The Hammond had been orbiting Tining for nearly two weeks and General Landry had been supportive of her treaty efforts since she first proposed it.

“I’m just saying that until we test the naquada we don’t know how much work it will take to purify it. It might not be worth everything we are offering.”

Sam gave a short quick head bob. “It’s possible that the naquada might be impure but even if it is, we can use it and these people need our help.”

“Can you get us access to a small sample, enough to be able to test?”

“I have tried, but Minister Elon insists that we wait until we have a signed agreement.”

“Would it be possible to beam a small quantity on board the Hammond for testing purposes?”

“Sir?”

“Just enough to test but not enough that it would be missed.”

Sam bit back her first response, trying to maintain her professionalism. “That would go against the spirit of the treaty, sir.”

“The treaty they won’t sign?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Like I said just take a small amount. They’ll have no idea.”

“Is that an order, sir?”

“If it needs to be then yes, I am ordering you to obtain a sample large enough to test for purity.”

“Understood, sir.” Sam signed off and sat back in her desk chair. She had no intention of stealing from the Tinings and she was more than a little dismayed that General Landry would ask her to do it. She knew he was under a great deal of pressure to procure naquada so they could get back on schedule with the next battle cruiser, but it wasn’t like him to propose something so unethical. Sam rubbed her hands over her face. It wasn’t the first time she had been given an order with which she disagreed and over the years she had learned it was possible to fulfill an order without actually doing what was ordered. Usually, her superiors were pleased she accomplished the end goal even if she went about it another way. Sam hoped that would be the case this time too.

Sam took a shuttle back down to the planet and patiently waited until Minister Elon was available to meet again. He was surprised but pleased to see her again so soon. Sam made an eloquent plea for access to a small quantity of naquada but Minister Elon still refused her and she left empty handed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam stood at the base of the gate attempting to look calmer than she felt. She lifted her chin as Colonel Mitchell stepped through the event horizon. Under any other circumstances she would be pleased to see him but not today.

“Cam.”

“Sam.” He walked down to her. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” She gave him a tense smile before meeting his eyes. 

“That doesn’t make it any easier.”

“I know you, Cam. I know you don’t want to do this.”

Cameron took a slow deep breath. “What exactly are my options here?”

“Tell them no.”

He grimaced. “That worked out so well for you.”

“The Tinings are good people.”

“I’m sure they are, but I have my orders.”

“Right.” Sam picked up her bag and slowly moved to the DHD. She punched in the coordinates for Earth. She looked back over at Cam as the gate swooshed. “Take care of my people.”

“God speed and good luck.”

Sam watched Cam disappear in a transport beam before turning and stepping through the gate.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam was sure it was her imagination, but she felt like everyone in the halls and infirmary were looking at her. Some seemed to pity her, but others seemed disappointed and a few downright angry. As soon as she was medically cleared, she headed to General Landry’s office. Sergeant Harriman stopped her as she headed down the hall.

“Colonel.”

Sam turned. “Sergeant.” 

He held out an envelope. “General Landry left word for you. Your flight to Washington leaves in an hour.”

“I see.” She took the envelope. Normally a reason to visit Washington would make her smile, but this time she felt like she was being sent to the principal’s office. She changed into her dress blues and headed to the airport. When she arrived in Washington, she was met by a wet behind the ears Captain holding up a sign with her name on it. She was shuttled straight to the Pentagon. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam plopped down on the loveseat in Jack’s office.

“So, my choices are working on random projects at Groom Lake but not being in charge of anything, or reviewing mission reports from the SGC that have been sent here.”

Jack grimaced. “I know. I’m sorry.” He watched her head fall back against the wall. “You had to know there would be consequences for disobeying a direct order.”  
Sam sighed. “Of course I did, but it’s not like I haven’t disobeyed orders before.”

“Oh, don’t I know it.” Her eyes popped open expecting to see humor on his face but instead she saw a hint of disappointment. “But usually when you disobey a direct order, you do it to save the world.”

“As opposed to saving our reputation and stopping us from insulting good people?”

“They’ll never know, and we’ll have a better negotiating position.”

“Are you seriously trying to tell me that makes it ok?” Sam’s hands were shaking in anger. “I thought for sure you would understand the need to not break our word, to be faithful and trustworthy!”

“I understand where you’re coming from, but I can also see the other side of the coin.”

Sam stood up. “The other side of the coin is the wrong side of the coin.” Sam began pacing. 

Jack watched her, feeling her anxious pent-up energy. “If you go to Groom Lake you can at least play with a few toys.”

She spun. The look of shock on her face made him glance away. “You don’t want me to stay here?”

“That’s not what I’m saying.” He glanced at her before looking back down at the papers on his desk. “But you’d be bored senseless reading reports all day.” He put one file on top of another. “Trust me.”

Sam sat back down on the loveseat, slapping the cushioned arm as she sat back. “What if I retire?”

“I guess it’s an option.” He leaned back in his chair, mimicking her position.

“Not like I’ll ever make General now.”

Jack didn’t see a reason to pull any punches. “It is doubtful, unless of course you manage you save the world again. You do have a knack for pulling miracles out of your ass.”

“Not this time apparently.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam took a cab to their duplex while Jack stayed to get one more stack of files cleared off his desk. She changed into yoga pants and a tank top before going for a run. The sweat running down her back and between her breasts was a distraction but it wasn’t enough to make her forget the destruction of her career. None of her choices satisfied her. She could leave Jack and spend the next ten years working on various projects, perhaps even get back into ship design. She could live with Jack and spend her days analyzing reports and writing reports about the reports. She knew Jack was right and that would slowly drive her insane. Her third option would be leaving the Air Force. She knew she could make a good living in private industry and there would be interesting projects she could work on, but would any of it keep her attention after all these years of traveling through the galaxy? 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Dr. Morgan says Colonel Carter’s brain activity appears to be normal but she unable to revive her.” Major Clark forced himself to not squirm as both General Landry and General O’Neill glared back at him through the computer screen. 

General Landry scowled. “Tell us again what happened on the planet.”

“Colonel Carter was concluding a meeting with Minister Elon when she passed out. The Tinings seemed oddly unconcerned but Lieutenant Byers had her immediately transported to the infirmary. We offered to provide the Tinings with medical exams in case Colonel Carter has something communicable, but Minister Elon actually laughed at the offer.”

“Laughed?” Jack’s confusion was evident.

“Yes, sir. He said Colonel Carter wasn’t ill. He says she is finding her truth.”

“Finding her truth.”

“That was his phrase, sir. He didn’t want her brought back to the ship, but Lieutenant Byers had her transported anyway.” 

General Landry took back control of the discussion. “Have you determined what he meant by finding her truth?”

“No sir. No one has been back to the planet since Colonel Carter was transported to the infirmary. I didn’t want to risk passing something to them. Their medical facilities are primitive compared to ours.”

General Landry grunted. “I recommend you find out what he meant. In my experience when there is a clue you ought to follow up on it.”

“Yes, sir.”

As Major Clark reached towards the computer to disconnect, Jack’s voice stopped him. “You should also eliminate the term primitive from your vocabulary. It generally it doesn’t go over well.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack climbed in bed, keeping to his side. “What have you decided?”

“I’ve decided to keep fighting this.”

“Sam, there’s nothing to fight. The decision’s been made. Mitchell probably has the naquada by now.”

“I have to try. This isn’t my Air Force, and I won’t let a few bad eggs destroy our integrity.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“I’m sorry I worried you, Jack.”

“You do seem to do that a lot.”

Sam gave her husband a slight grin as she leaned closer to the screen. “It helps you appreciate me more.”

“I appreciate you plenty without the extra worry.” Jack gave her a smirk. “So, what helped my sleeping beauty wake?”

“General Landry’s suggestion to ask Minister Elon what he meant by finding my truth was spot on. Major Clark invited him up to the Hammond where he explained he had placed me in a learning sleep. When he held my hand again, I woke up.”

“Simple as that?”

“Yep.”

“So, what happens in this learning sleep?”

“Apparently Minister Elon has some telepathic abilities. It’s one of the requirements to be the Tining Minister of Relations.”

Jack eyebrows rose. “A requirement?”

“You can see how being able to sense what another person is feeling or thinking would be an advantage when negotiating.”

Jack shook his head. “I don’t need anybody else’s head inside here with me.” He tapped the side of his head with one finger. 

Sam’s lips twitched as she momentarily wished she could see into his head, even for just a moment. “Yes, well. He planted a thought in my head and waited to see where I took it.”

“What thought?”

“I was ordered to steal naquada from the Tinings.” Her jaw briefly tightened. “I lost command of the Hammond when I refused.”

“And he could see what you saw in your head?”

Sam shook her head. “No, but he could feel my discomfort with the order, the moment I defied the order, my disappointment when my defiance wasn’t supported, and my decision to not stand for the injustice of the decision.”

“And what exactly was the point of this exercise, other than to worry your crew?”

“Just my crew?”

“Maybe a few others as well.” Jack glanced away from the screen, uncomfortable with sharing the emotions she could tell he’d been dealing with while she was unconscious.

“Minister Elon says he now knows we are trustworthy.”

Jack looked back at the screen. “He does, does he?”

“He does. Apparently, I passed his little test with flying colors. I’m going down in a couple hours to conclude the negotiations.”

“Nice job, Colonel.”

“Thank you, General.” Sam couldn’t stop the full-blown smile that crossed her face. “I’ll be home in a few weeks. I hope you can get some leave.”

“It’s already on the books. Not even an alien invasion will stop us from spending a week at the cabin.”

“Don’t tempt fate Jack.” She touched two fingers to her puckered lips and then reached out towards the screen. “Love you.”

“I love you too. Now stay out of trouble for a bit.”

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
